saiyan_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leslie Terra
"I won't let you destroy my home, like you did with others. You have to fight me first!" ''- Leslie confronting Ingen, in ''The Origins of Saiyan Twins. '''Leslie Terra '''is biological mother of Saiyan Twins Riley and Jack Terra, daughter of Bryce and Isis Terra, granddaughter of Justin Terra and love interest and wife of Ingen. Appearance Leslie is a grown woman with long brown hair tied on her head, blue eyes, with a little scar on her face. She wears a t-shirt with long sleeves, along with her white jacket with a Phoenix's symbol on her chest, black shorts, with knee-high black socks and shoes and fingerless gloves. When she's not fighting to protect her home, she wears a casual clothing like a sweater, black shirt and shoes. Personality Leslie is gentle and very loyal person to her people and her family that she do whatever it takes to protect those who she treasures. According to Bryce, she surpassed him due her bravery and loyalty that reminded a lot of his father, the first Phoenix Protector. She's also stubborn and reckless, after ignoring the fact that Saiyans are powerful race of the universe (Jack somehow inherited that kind of personality), and never gives up so easily, when she faced Ingen with all out her strength (Some much like Riley). Leslie is very matured woman. She trains a lot to become stronger, since she first trained with her father at such very young age. Sometimes, Leslie has wishes of meeting her mother since she never met her. She also gets angry easily at something. Leslie is the person who mades a lot of sacrifaces like, sending away her own newborns kids to a safe place but in the same way she regrets not having enough strength to protect them from Harcos. History Leslie is a daughter of Isis and Bryce Terra. She lost her mother pretty early and she was raised by her father. Leslie idolized her father and wanted to be like him, so she began to train with him when she was only four years old. At the age of seventeen, Leslie Terra was a first female heroine to protected Phoenix after her father retirement and the most respected loyal person ever, with her close friends: Maya and Katrina. Years later, Phoenix was invaded by a man, revealed to be a Saiyan, the most powerfull race of all the universe. Leslie challenged him for the most dangerous fights of all the ages. After one hour of fight, Ingen give up for unknown reasons and was impriosioned. Leslie start to bond with him and because of that, Ingen was freed and started living a new life on Phoenix. Ingen and Leslie started a relationship and the heroine got pregnant. Bryce, who didn’t trust Ingen at first, support their decision to form a family. Suddnely, Phoenix was under attack again. Harcos, Ingen’s tutor and “father” was upset about his betrayal. Because of that, Harcos tells the truth about his homeplanet’s destruction that Ingen, in full of anger, turned into a Super Saiyan. It was a tough fight but Harcos retrited when he threats kill his future babies and everything he loves, including Leslie, before killing her closest friends. Ingen, Leslie and Bryce talk the elders about Phoenix’s fate. They decided to give up the babies to transfered to other dimension, sending to Earth, Bryce’s father former home, by differect directions and places. Nine months later, the twins, a girl and a boy, were born and sended to Earth, raised by different people. Fourteen years later, Leslie fought side by side with Ingen against Ingen where she almost dies. In the end, she ends up reuniting her long-lost kids. Likes * Her father Bryce * Her husband Ingen * Her kids Riley and Jack * Fighting for what it's right * Phoenix Dislikes * Harcos * Destruction * Giving up * Losing someone she loves Trivia * Her first appearance was in A Saiyan and a Werewolf, in a dream. * Leslie appears physically in The Origins of Saiyan Twins. * Leslie will be mentioned in Saiyan Twins join The Avengers. * She appears again in Terra in War. * Leslie was twenty-five when Riley and Jack were born. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Adults Category:Wifes Category:Super Strenght Characters Category:Mothers Category:Love Interests Category:Ingen & Leslie Category:Martial Artists Category:Pure Good Category:Fast Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Humans Category:Terra Family Category:Teen Warriors' allies Category:Teen Warriors Category:Active Characters Category:Phoenix Category:Characters with Scars Category:Nieces